


An Unexpected King

by ThisUsernameHasAlreadyBeenTaken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsernameHasAlreadyBeenTaken/pseuds/ThisUsernameHasAlreadyBeenTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora Hightower (OC) is forced into an arranged marriage with Jaime Lannister. This story may be slow-burning but there will be surprises, such as the need from the great Jaime Lannister to marry someone from a lower house. Jaime will become king, the question is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day... Today I was going to Winterfell, where I would wait for the king and his court to take me back to Kings Landing, they weren't coming for just me of course- this was just good timing. The rumours floating around was that King Robert was going to offer Lord Stark the job of being his Hand, with the recent death of Jon Arryn, it isn't all that surprising. Ned and Robert have been friends for a very long time, and the fact that Robert was and apparently still is madly in love with Lyanna Stark doesn't hurt. Everyone knew that her death had broken King Robert.   
I had to continuously remind myself I couldn't call Lord Stark Ned, my new Septa said it was 'unbecoming' to be so informal. Personally, I thought she was full of it- I mean just because I'm being forced to marry some unknown Southerner doesn't mean I have to pretend to be one. I was sick of the silly South and, their silly customs and, their silly Seven, my gods- the Old Gods- were perfectly fine. I wasn't aware of who I would marry or even when, but I was ten-and-nine-years old, I was a woman and my moons blood had come long ago. It was time to serve my house, no matter how I felt- or so I was told. Although I was glad the plan to have Bolton's bastard legitimised and become my husband had been scrapped, he was a sadistic son of a bitch, everyone knew what he did to his servants.   
I was sitting on my bed, a book long forgotten in my hands, and I was staring out my window. I waited a while longer until there was a knock on my door, the Septa was to teach me Southern hair styles while my escort prepared. I was sick to death of having my customs and life being infringed on and being made to change for a man. A man I had never even met, it was preposterous.   
"Come in," I said clearing my throat. Both my Septa and my Father came in. He waited until I was occupied with my hair, or what the Septa was doing to my hair, before speaking.  
"As you know I have been looking for a husband for you," he paused and I nodded carefully, "Well, I may have found one. Until I know for certain I won't tell you his name, but I expect you to be betrothed by the time you reach the Red Keep. As you know it is your duty to give your family an alliance and further our family. Your brother is not yet of an age to marry, and he is too busy squiring anyways." I didn't say anything, I knew I was to be married soon, but not so soon, I'd been trying to delay as long as possible. He left without another word, I loved my father but he only saw me as a baby making machine. It was infuriating, all men were- they didn't realise the power of women, which could be an advantage but still...   
My escort would only take me as far as Winterfell, where Lord Stark would take me under his protective wing, depending on whether or not he went to Kings Landing would decide who I would be a temporary ward for. 

It was another three hours before my escort was ready, ironic that they thought women took forever to get ready, as I exited Hightower Keep- such an original name- I spotted a litter. I turned and waited until my parents joined me.  
Just as Tywin Lannister and his family were the ‘main’ Lannister’s, the Hightower’s in Oldtown were the ‘main’ Hightower’s. While we were no longer as wealthy, or even located in that region- we were Hightower’s just as much as Mace Tyrell- more so!   
"I cannot go in a litter, Father. I should ride Elya, she will take me to Kings Landing, not a bunch of people I've never met! I haven't married a Southerner yet; can't I retain my dignity a little longer?" I protested in horror. It took a lot of persuasion, but he finally agreed to let me ride my horse, my mother was silent as always; she hadn't spoken since the death of her firstborn when he was still and infant. She took a vow of silence. I still had to ride with six guards, two in front, two next to me, and two behind. Winterfell was half a day's ride away, we wouldn't get there until nightfall, I wouldn't even see my room before dinner. Elya wasn't content to just trot, but there was no way I'd let her gallop- she would wear herself out quickly. She was such a good horse, but that wasn't surprising, but she'd been a gift from Lord Stark. She was a beautiful steed and I was beyond pleased she would be joining my journey. 

When we arrived I wasn't even able to rub Elya down before I was rushed to the dining hall, I was assured that she would be incapable hands. It was only the Stark's and I for dinner, Jon Snow- Eddard Stark's bastard- was nowhere to be found. I was sure this was Lady Catelyn's doing, she struck me as cold-hearted in everything but her children.   
"How was your ride, Lady Nora?" Asked the elder Stark girl, Sansa- I think.  
"It was fun, Elya is a great horse. I must really thank you again Lord Stark, although she's really stubborn when she wants to be, though." I added as an after though while, picking through my food. I wasn't overly hungry and I understood most of the food was being saved for the feast tomorrow when the King arrives.   
"She's a good match then," Ned commented. I snorted into my food, trying not to spit my mouth full out. That's attractive I thought sarcastically.  
"Ned!" Catelyn exclaimed, outraged.  
"That's alright Lady Catelyn, he's not wrong," I said, still amused by his comment. Sansa looked absolutely horrified. It was difficult to not laugh, everyone else was fairly silent. I felt extremely awkward.  
When dinner finished I went to visit Elya and make sure she was properly taken care of, she was content and I snuck her a few apples. It wasn't long until a young servant boy found me and I was told he would take me to see Lord Stark. The study he took me to was out of the way, it was quite small, there was one desk with a seat on either side, a bookshelf and a fireplace. Ned dismissed the boy, telling him to wait outside. I sat in the chair with my hands folded in my lap.  
"Nora, it's been a long time," he gave me a tired smile, "I hear you're to be married. Do you know who your intended is?" I groaned.  
"I wish, but Father says it isn't certain so I don't need to know. Can you tell me?" My father had been close to him once, I was sure he knew.  
"I won't betray your father's wishes. I wish he would reconsider, however." His face was dark and tired; this was not the young powerful Eddard Stark I once knew.  
"Do- do you think he will be cruel?" I was normally very guarded, but Ned was like an uncle to me- I preferred him to my own father in all truth. He shook his head and leant back in his chair.  
"I'll be honest, I don't know. I hope not Nora. But this world is cruel, and Winter Is Coming." I smiled, the famous house words, he was right, though. "The boy, Arley should take you to your room." He said, essentially dismissing me. I wondered if Ned really knew who I would be marrying, if he did this mystery man couldn't be so bad- he would surely tell me if he was... Or at least, I hoped.   
My escort, Arley, had deserted his post, he had deserted me. This castle was huge, I rather doubted I could find my room. So rather than simply searching random rooms, I attempted to find a servant or anyone.

It wasn't long until I found someone, well two someone's. One was a Stark boy, Robb, the other looked remarkably like Ned, probably his bastard Jon Snow.  
"Hello. Rob, was it? My escort seems to have disappeared, could you help me find my room?" The boys seemed surprised and each gave a stiff nod, "Oh, I'm Nora Hightower, by the way." I said introducing myself to the other boy.  
"Jon Snow." He said softly. God, I hope he wasn't one of the bastards that were embarrassed about being a bastard. They were always trying to be so noble and act like they had something to prove. We set off, making polite chit chat and I, admittedly, flirted outrageously. I wouldn't be free forever.   
"So, assuming Ne-Lord Stark accepts the position of Hand, will either of you handsome boys be joining me in the Red Keep?" If only Septa Eleanor could see me now, she'd probably faint, it'd make all of her lessons worth it.  
"No, if he goes I will be ruling in his stead," Robb said, smirking proudly. His mother would probably rule more than he would, but he would play pretend king while he could.  
"I'll be joining the Nights Watch." Jon Snow seemed to be lacking humour, of any kind, and confidence. I almost felt sorry for him.  
"Shame, you're both so prett- I mean handsome," I said, ruffling both of their hair. They both blushed, but only Jon had averted his eyes. I hoped Robb wouldn't delude himself into thinking this was more than childish flirting, it would be awkward. I was certain they took me the long way, but, we eventually arrived at my room. With a coy smile, I bid the boys goodnight and closed the door in their faces. I heard them whispering to each other as I took in the room. It was small with only a bed, packed with furs, a vanity, a chest for clothes and a roaring fire in the hearth with two small chairs to accompany it. I looked, with disdain, at the bag containing my clothes on my bed. I kicked them off, vowing to put them away the next day, and climbed into bed. It had been a long day, but I had a feeling tomorrow would be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Nora meets the King, and the Lannisters, and very nearly faints in Jaime Lannister's arms!

I had overslept; I had forgotten to ask a servant to wake me. Normally I would wake early without needing someone to come wake me, but I had stayed up most of the night unable to sleep. Now it was past luncheon and the King and his court would arrive soon, I was woefully unprepared. I dressed as quickly as possible and did one of those stupid Southern hair style my septa had taught me. "Beautiful Southern hair for a beautiful Southern Lord." She had said, I guess she had never seen the lords of the South, not exactly handsome, but powerful and rich, though. There was no time for a bath, which I desperately wanted after a long day of riding yesterday, instead, I sprayed extra perfume on- hoping I didn't smell badly. Looking in the mirror I fiddled with the way my deep blue dress sat, it was a new style, but highly fashionable- or so I was told. When my image was perfected, or as perfect as it would get, I couldn't help but notice how panicked I looked. My grey eyes were wide and wild, I had to sit and breathe deeply to calm myself before leaving my chambers. If the women in the kitchen were merciful I could eat something before King Robert arrived.

I was only given an apple; it was a small deep red thing. It tasted like Heaven, though, and its juice ran down my face as I bit into it. The hall was deserted, I had a moment of peace to relax- kind of- and eat my apple. I leant against the wall which was hot, the water of the spring below thrummed through the walls like blood. It was oddly comforting as if Winterfell was alive and able to protect its inhabitants. A horn sounded in the distance, signalling the Kings approach, it was time to go line up and greet him. I would represent my family and so I would stand with the Starks, well besides them. I ran to take my place, hastily getting rid of the core and wiping the juice from my face. I felt alone as I stood apart from the Stark family. It wasn't long until King Robert galloped in on his horse; he looked more like a potato than a king- not that I would ever say that to his face. With more grace than I expected from a man that size Robert vaulted off of his horse and pulled Ned into a tight hug.

"Ned! Ah, but it's good to see that frozen face of yours," he paused giving Ned the once over and a short laugh, "You have not changed at all!" Robert exclaimed happily, he was like a child receiving a gift. It seemed our heroic king was not only fat but easily entertained.

"Your Grace, Winterfell is yours." Clearly not the response Robert wanted from his old friend. The Queen and her children exited a litter and made their way down the line introducing themselves. Robert appealed to the Stark kids as he was childlike himself and knew exactly what they wanted to hear. When he reached me he paused and called back to Ned, "This one isn't yours, is she Ned? You've only got the one bastard, right?" Ned frowned, deeply; "No, Your Grace." Clearly I was meant to speak.

"I am Nora of house Hightower, Your Grace," I said curtseying.

"Your father is a close friend, a good man." King Robert said thumping my shoulder and walking on, waiting for his wife. The queen and her children ignored me completely, something I was fine with. The queen was known to be cruel when she wanted and she didn't like the North- I cared very little for the Lannister's. Robert paused and turned back to face Ned, "Take me down to your crypts, Eddard. I wish to pay my respects to the dead." His voice was soft but clear, not a single soul in that courtyard would have doubts about what he had said.

"My love, we have had a long journey. Surely the dead can wait?" Cersei Lannister's voice was loud and clear. Robert didn't even glance in her direction as he told her to be silent. We all waited for them to return from the crypts, soft chatter broke out among the crowd, but I stood awkwardly by myself. When they came back a procession of some kind was formed; first came Ned and Cersei, followed by Robert and Catelynn, followed by Robb and Myrcella, followed by Tommen, Rickon and Arya, followed by Sansa and Joffrey, and lastly myself with the Lannister brothers- the Kingslayer and Imp. Without asking Jaime Lannister had trapped my arm in his, no doubt in an attempt to be charming, his brother, Tyrion, walked on my other side. I spotted Jon in the crowd and gave him a quick wave.

"Is that the Stark bastard?" Jaime's arrogant voice rang out from beside me.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes it is," I answered snootily.

"Protecting him? Is he your lover? The North just got very interesting."

"He's just a boy if I slept with every boy I waved at then no doubt everyone would already know," I said sardonically.

"Jaime leave the poor girl alone." Tyrion Lannister said tiredly. They bickered a little about whether or not I was entertaining, I was too busy concentrating on staying upright to notice. An intense wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you well, my lady?" Both the Lannister's asked me at the same time.

"I just feel a little faint is all."

"Lean on me, I will support you." I was sure he was feigning this niceness but I leant on him all the same. After what seemed an eternity we arrived and headed to a small luncheon, saving the real feast for dinner. I tried not to wolf down my food and retain some dignity but I rather doubt I did. As soon as I had finished my meal I excused myself and fled to my chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Nora meets the King and the Lannisters, and very nearly faints in Jaime Lannister's arms!

I was resolved to stay in my room until the time of the feast that night, I was already tired of the Lannister's and the drama they brought, the attention of the Lannister brothers made my uncomfortable. The thought of facing them until dinner was not a good one, sadly I was to be seated in-between them. Robb and Jon both came to enquire about me- I was surprised that they got along so well, what with Jon being a bastard and all. Robb and Jon settled themselves into the chairs by the hearth, they looked rather uncomfortable, I sat on my bed and stayed wrapped in the furs. After an awkward silence crept in I leant forward in an almost conspiratorially way; "So, where is this Theon Greyjoy I have heard so much about? I'm starting to wonder if he even exists…" The boys looked at each other doubtfully.

"He's probably at- "Robb started to say before Jon cut him off, hissing; "That's not something you tell a lady!"

"He's at a brothel?" I guessed it was a little adorable when they both blushed a deep crimson red. They could have been twins with how similar they looked, especially in that moment.

"He practically lives there," Robb said, rolling his eyes and giving a short chuckle.

"Well, if he has to pay for it…" I trailed off before realising, perhaps for the first time, who I was talking to- this is not what you discuss with the future Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. "My apologies, my lords, that was very rude of me." Robb started laughing, very hard, he was starting to choke on it. Jon was spluttering and stuttering, unsure of how to respond. I felt myself blush hard, I looked at the floor and waited until they of drama queens.

"I cannot wait to tell Theon that. That was very amusing," Robb said, dramatically wiping fake tears from his eyes and looking at me," … My Lady." We talked for a long time, mainly about Robb and what his father planned for his future- who he might marry, where his siblings would be sent. And then the topic came to Jon, who seemed adamant the Nights Watch was the only future he could have.

"What about being an advisor to Lord Robb? Have yourself a family, lovely children…" I trailed off, remembering my impending marriage. I would be forced to bear children for whomever my husband would be.

"I am a bastard; no child of mine should have to bare my shame. They should not be shunned by their own people; disowned through no fault of their own and denied their lineage- their history. No, the Nights Watch is where I belong." His voice was hard and gruff, I imagine this was not something he had spoken before, as much as Jon saddened be I was almost glad someone had control of their future. Robb sat with wide eyes listening about the life his brother had, and finally understanding the hardship of being a bastard.

"I- I'm sorry Jon. I get carried away and say or ask things I shouldn't. Joining the Nights Watch is honourable and should be treated as such." I knew deep down I was just being nice, my father had told me about the 'real' Nights Watch, the murderers, rapists, thieves, and the like, who had used the Nights Watch to escape any real punishment. The honourable Nights Watch was a story told to children so they felt safe.

"It's fine." An awkward silence fell and I wondered how to fill it, a few minutes passed and I squirmed in the silence. After what seemed like an eternity, a knock came to the door, my sigh of relief quickly turned into admittance to my guest. It was a young serving girl; I was surprised Lord Stark employed children so young.

"My Lords, my Lady, I have been instructed to inform you dinner is almost ready. It is time to head to the Great Hall." She gave a curtsey and walked away without being dismissed.

"Shall you escort me, good sirs?" I asked, springing from my bed and holding my elbows out.

"I will be dining with the rest of the commoners, but I'm sure Robb would be happy to escort you." Jon gave me a small smile and followed the serving girl out, Robb put his arm in mine and escorted me to the feast. The children were seated at a table below the Lords and Lady's table, and seeing as I was not a child I was seated between the Lannister brothers. Surely meant as a compliment I felt awkward and timid after our earlier encounter. We were halfway through the second course when Jaime started to talk to me.

"Why were you so weak earlier today? It seems strange, and you've recovered remarkably quickly." I sighed with annoyance but realised I could not slight a Lannister by ignoring him, especially not Lord Tywin's child.

"I had not eaten in a long time and felt ill, nothing for you to be concerned about." Clearly the whole not insulting thing was not working, I would probably be found dead in my bed the next morning. I shook that ridiculous thought out of my head.

"Do you often starve yourself, my Lady?" That patronizing tone of his was really starting to annoy me, I felt myself growing irrationally angry and his insinuation was fuel to my fire.

"If you must know, I had a hard day's journey the day before and overslept. Now that you have no reason to be concerned for my health, may I get back to my dinner?" I realised I had started to raise my voice, and tried to calm myself by breathing deeply as I turned away from the Kingslayer.

"What is your name? Of course, you already know mine and my brothers, and probably my whole family, but I don't know yours…" He flashed a dazzling smile, it was almost threatening.

"Why does the great Jaime Lannister care?" I asked, rolling my eyes and tossing my hair, hoping he would get the message.

"Clearly it vexes him," Tyrion Lannister said from my other side, "It vexes me as well."

"Nora of house Hightower. Are my Lords satisfied now?" I thought one Lannister was bad.

"Oh never, my Lady," Tyrion said with a wicked grin. Hoping it would help me cope with the Lannister duo, I downed my glass of wine and motioned for another. "A woman after my own heart!" the Imp exclaimed excitedly.

"Would that you had one," I muttered reaching for my glass again. Immediately the two men burst into laughter and as I looked around to find some form of refuge I noticed the hate filled glare of Cersei Lannister. Her eyes were a cold hard green, and her full lips and been pulled into a tight-lipped frown. As my eyes met hers I felt dreadfully cold and pulled ripped my eyes away, wondering how I had incurred her wrath. After getting sufficiently drunk and managing to forget about Cersei Lannister, I found myself enjoying my time with Jaime and Tyrion Lannister. Their conversation and jokes were amusing and surprisingly intelligent, at some point Tyrion disappeared and I found myself leaving the table to take in some air. Unbeknownst to me, Cersei Lannister had followed me. I leant against a bannister in the courtyard, breathing in the fresh air and trying to cool myself- the wine had made my blood hot and I felt uncomfortable.

"Stay away from my brother." Her voice was vicious and as I whipped around and saw no one I was almost able to convince myself no one else was there. Until Cersei emerged from the shadows.  
"Don't you dare go near him again." Her voice was slurred.

"Your Grace, I have no idea what you mean. We were simply seated together; I mean no harm." This woman could destroy me if she wanted, and she certainly seemed angry.

"Jaime is my twin, and he is a knight in the Kingsgaurd, he wants nothing to do with you. Whore yourself elsewhere." I wasn't sure what being twins had to do with anything but I hastily apologised and tried to make my intent clear, "Honestly, Your Grace. I would never tempt a knight to break his vows." She gave me one last look before stalking off. Already I had managed to piss off the queen of Westeros. I was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon gossip the day away with Nora, and she traded words with the Lannister brothers at the feast. Something Cersei did not care for.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Robb and Jon gossip the day away with Nora, and she traded words with the Lannister brothers at the feast. Something Cersei did not care for.

 

We had one day left until departure for the Red Keep, I made sure everything except the essentials were packed, I had clothes for the next day, my nightclothes, and the objects necessary to get ready were the only thing out of my bags. I was paranoid that I would have to leave at any moment- or maybe I was just excited… I had never been anywhere other than Winterfell and Hightower Keep. I wanted to see Westeros, but I didn't want it to be because I had to be married. The drinking from last night had given me a terrible headache, but the Septa employed by Lord Eddard had deemed it inappropriate to be in my room all day, especially when rumours had emerged about me being locked up with the male heir to Winterfell. I was told it was quite scandalous by the Lannister brothers the night before, hence the heavy drinking… as well as the fact that talking to either Lannister brother needed liquid courage after the threats of Cersei. I was worried about even looking at them, but I was unable to convince anyone to change the seating arrangement, because of how soon we would be leaving. It was terribly frustrating and my complaints were generally met with smug smirks as if this was some big joke. So rather than moping and being 'inappropriate' in my room all day I had to join the girls and their needlework. How utterly boring!

When I arrived at the tower, everyone was already well into their work, and the princess was there. I thought it was a little strange, her mother rarely let that child out of her sight. I only recognised three of the girls there, Myrcella, Sansa, and Arya, but there was a great deal more.

"Come sit with us, Lady Nora?" Sansa asked as I looked questioningly around the room, but I spotted both Myrcella and Arya were sitting by themselves and so I respectfully declined and bade the two girls to sit with me. Thankfully they did, so I didn't look like a total fool.

"So, what are you girls stitching today?" I asked as our conversation faltered into an awkward silence.

"I'm making a stag for my father, normally all I get to do is lions. I'm not sure he'll like it, though." She cast her eyes down and I offered her comforting words that I didn't believe, she smiled though and continued with her work. "What about you Arya?" She frowned darkly; "I hate needlework."

"As do I, but the quicker I do it, the quicker I get to leave. Let's try something easy, my house sigil." I straightened and reached for the needle and thread, already I dreaded what it would look like. It wasn't long until Sansa and her group of friends had surrounded us full of questions, it was like an attack.

"So, did you and Robb really spend all day in your room?" One of the girls asked I knew she meant sexually but I pretended not to know and add some shock.

"Of course, Jon was with us the entire time. It was very fun" I smiled innocently and heard intakes of breath everywhere.

"Surely you only talked!?" Sansa asked horrified, she was an innocent one.

"Of course, what else would we do? Or would you honestly insult me so?" I acted offended and heard numerous apologies, and while giving these girls the drama and gossip they wanted and then ruining it wasn't boring, it certainly wasn't fun.

"So what's Ser Jaime like? He's so handsome." Another girl practically moaned, it made me uncomfortable considering she probably hadn't even bled yet.

"I'm sure that's a question for Princess Myrcella to answer. I've only ever sat next to her uncle." And suddenly every girl in the room- including the Septa- was looking expectantly at Myrcella.

"Well, Jaime is really funny and he always has some present for me and nothing has ever happened to my father on his watch so I assume he's good at his job. I don't really talk to him a lot, but my Uncle Tyrion is really smart, he always has a book for me and encourages me to learn. He says my brains matter far more than my beauty" She said happily, I think she just wanted to be included, it must be very lonely in the castle.

"The Imp!? He's so ugly!" A girl shrieked, and then burst into laughter. Myrcella visibly shrank back as everyone but Sansa, and Arya and I joined in.

"Foolish children. You've offended the Princess; she could have all of your heads for this." The Septa barked, and all the children immediately stopped. I continued the conversation as if nothing had happened, not wanting to embarrass the princess any further.

"Jaime is amusing but… Tyrion definitely holds the better conversation. He has such amazing ideas and designs for the future. Of course, Jaime will always be in the Kingsgaurd, he doesn't have to worry about the future."

We continued on in not quite silence, there were many whispered conversations being carried on, when finally, I was given a reprieve. A messenger had come to tell me that Ned wanted to speak with me urgently. As we wound our way through Winterfell a distant howl sounded, and did not stop. It was not long until it was joined by shouts for the Maester. A group rushed by me, and I stopped a man and asked what all the commotion was.

"Bran Stark has fallen from a tower; we think he might be dead." He whispered the words and ran away, I bolted in the opposite direction looking for Ned. When I found him it was because he had almost run me over.

"Nora! Do you know what's happening?" He demanded, dumbly I nodded my head, "Well, tell me, child!" He wasn't angry but his voice was gruff.

"It's Bran. He's been seriously injured; they don't know if he's going to live." I know he didn't mean it but pushed me aside and ran.

Days went by and still Bran's condition was uncertain, we had no idea whether or not he would live and as a result all plans to leave had come to a halt. There was no way Eddard Stark was leaving with his boy in danger, but I worried about so many people being in Winterfell and depleting their resources- as the Stark words said 'Winter is Coming'. I had gone to offer my condolences and anything my services, after what the Stark's had done for me I felt indebted to them. Catelynn just glared coldly at me, sobbing and refusing to leave her child's side, Ned did not have that luxury- he still had the North to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: After spending some time doing needlework Nora is requested to see Ned Stark. Something terrible happens, however, Bran has been injured. His fate, his very life is in question.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: After spending some time doing needlework Nora is requested to see Ned Stark. Something terrible happens, however, Bran has been injured. His fate, his very life is in question.

Bran's nameless wolf had not stopped howling since his master had fallen from that tower, it was like he was trying to reach Bran like he wouldn't stop until Bran woke up- if he woke up. I remained hopeful yet, and despite Catelynn's glares and harsh words I visited that little boy every day. And it was on my way to see Bran when I came across Jon Snow, he and Robb seemed to be arguing- almost coming to blows.

"Boys! What the hell is going on?" I demanded, stepping between the both of them and pushing them several paces away from one another.

"We were discussing some of Lady Catelynn's words in this time of stress, we seem to have opposing views…" Robb said diplomatically. Jon's face was of fury, but his eyes conveyed something else, they seemed almost downtrodden.

"Robb, maybe you should go take a walk and I'll talk to Jon. It'll be fine," I assured him, I didn't say anything until he was out of earshot, "And what exactly has Lady Stark being saying?"

"She seems to think it would be fitting if I had been the one to fall from the tower, I guess it would make all of her troubles go away." He said bitterly. I was livid, how could anyone- particularly a mother- be so cruel to a child? One who has never really been a part of the family.

"It's her grief talking, I promise you, no honourable woman would say something like that unless she was unhinged with grief." They may not say it but we both knew that Catelyn Stark would hope for it every day for the rest of her life- she was a cruel bitch.

"She's no more a Stark than I am." He said coldly, I just nodded and pulled him into an embrace. I felt him shake for a while before he calmed down and pulled back.

"You're a good friend, Nora. I'll miss you at the Nights Watch." He gave me a small smile before walking away. I took off to the tower Bran was in when I was interrupted but another person, this time, Jaime Lannister; "My Lady! Do wait for me." I sighed and obligingly stopped.

"What can I do for you, Ser Jaime?" his whole demeanour and attitude seriously pissed me off, how could anyone have such a big ego!?

"You are very kind to comfort the bastard, I'm sure his half-brother dying must be horrible for him, but there are horrible rumours about you two already. Better to not add fuel to the fire, yes?" And the signature smirk made an appearance.

"I'm sure you don't care about my sordid reputation, so Jaime, what is it you really want?" I didn't mean to but my voice had gone breathy and flirty, I mentally shook myself out of it.

"Well, I'm about to sup with my sweet sister, if you would care to join us? Your conversation is often amusing, my niece and nephews would surely enjoy your company" I thought about the warning Cersei had given me and tried not to shudder, showing up with her brother is certainly was not the way to convince her I was staying away from her brother. I rather doubted she would want me near her children either.

"Actually, I'm going to check on Bran and Lady Catelyn and see if they have everything they need, but thank you." Despite the fear, Cersei invoked in me it had been nice of him to invite me.

I knocked before entering but Catelynn wasn't even facing the door when I entered.

"My Lady, I wanted to see that you had everything you needed and if I could do anything for you." I knew the answer I'd get; it was the same she always gave me.

"Are you simple? How many times must I tell you no before you will leave us alone? You are not wanted here." Everything about Catelyn Tully infuriated me, she was selfish and deserved nothing but strife- I honestly didn't understand how someone as kind as Ned could lover her.

"I wasn't finished. I also wanted to ask how you can be so cruel to others, I understand you are in pain, my mother has never been right since the death of my brother, but you are not the only one in pain. Does it make you feel better to inflict the pain you feel on others?" I asked softly, Catelynn's face drained of emotion and she went very still. The she exploded.

"Who are you to judge me? You who has never suffered, how dare you tell me putting my child first is wrong. You insolent girl! You will leave. And you will never talk to me and my children again." She was screaming and spit flew everywhere but I stood my ground.

"You hide behind your motherhood, you feel the world has done you so much injustice that you should be unjust, you watched a motherless child grow up without love and only hate. And worse still, you blame this child for the misdeeds of his father and hold the father blameless- you would have let this child die if it meant you could pretend Eddard had not been unfaithful. You are a monster, and colder than any winter that could come." The words would not stop, but I knew that I had overstepped my bounds, I didn't expect her to strike me. The slap landed across my cheek so hard it echoed across the room and I was thrown sideways, my other cheek struck the doorknob and I felt the blood in my mouth. "You have only proved me right," I muttered before pulling myself up and walking away, Catelynn just stood there watching me, breathing deeply. My face was burning and I could feel it swelling already, I made my way and sunk down in the snow, hoping to cool myself. I was shaking, but I didn't know if I was cold or if it was from the fight.

At some point, I had fallen asleep. A serious miscalculation on my part, I could feel the cold in my bones and I was seriously groggy. I opened my eyes to the night, snowfall and a small gathering of people; Ned Stark was crouched down in front of me, he looked anxious.

"We've looked everywhere for you, what the hell are you doing here?" He sounded angry, and I was sure it was about my words with Catelynn. I cleared my throat and realised how dry it was, it took me a moment before I was able to talk.

"My apologies, Lord Eddard, for causing you worry. I simply went for a walk and got tired," I remembered my cheek, "And obviously struck my cheek on something. How clumsy of me." Admittedly I had acted like a child and gone for a sulk until it tired me out and I simply fell asleep. After the crowd had dissipated and Ned had helped me to my room he turned on me- no longer worried.

"I ought to send you away, or make an example out of you! If it weren't for your father I bloody would, but with that mouth of yours in Kings Landing you will need all the protection you can get! Gods know it is a fool's errand to try and help you. You will apologise to the Lady Catelyn."

"I will do no such thing, perhaps I was insensitive and perhaps I was rude but someone has to give that woman some sense." I sighed, "I don't mean that I'm just frustrated about this marriage I know nothing about and everyone seems so childish. How do you keep your mind!?" asked exasperatedly. He chuckled softly.

"About that unknown Southern Lord you will marry, I believe the answer is in this letter from your father. Sit by the fire, eat your food, read the letter and then come speak to me." Tiredly I agreed, it wasn't that late but the dramatics of the day had exhausted me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Whether or not Bran will wake is still in doubt, and after an argument with Catelynn Stark Nora is about to learn the name of her future husband. Undoubtedly this is the news Ned Stark wished to share before Bran’s fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: Whether or not Bran will wake is still in doubt, and after an argument with Catelyn Stark Nora is about to learn the name of her future husband. Undoubtedly this is the news Ned Stark wished to share before Bran's fall.

I was debating whether or not I should open the letter from my father. As the saying goes 'dark wings brings dark words'. Thankfully I was saved a decision by a knock on my door. Wondering who could possibly want to talk to me now I opened the door.

"Oh. Jon. Can I help you?" I was not expecting him.

"Can I talk?" I nodded and he came in, "I want to thank you- for what you said to Lady Catelyn. But I don't need your help. I'm not a boy, I can take care of myself. I have to." Everyone seemed to think of Jon as trying to be older than he is, but I think he just had to mature quicker than everyone else.

"I did not do this for you. Or at least, not just for you. People need to remember it is not the fault of the so-called bastard for the mother or father's indiscretion. Catelynn just blamed you because it was easier than admitting her husband had any faults. And it so happens that you being a highborn bastard makes you easier to defend." I said passionately. I sighed after a moment's silence, my mouth had gotten me in a lot of trouble already tonight, I certainly did not need more. He blushed furiously and seemed angry? Taken aback? I wasn't sure. But in that instance he looked exactly like Catelyn Tully, trying to understand my words. While he figured it out I decided to open my letter.

Nora,

It seems my wedding plans for you have been highly successful. Knowing of Bran's fall, I have sent this to you at Winterfell so that you may grow close with your soon-to-be-husband. And as I entrust this name to you I hope you will not act rashly. I have done my best to restore the honour of this Hightower branch. I will not have it undone over a tantrum. Remember that this is a highly prestigious match. We will be recognised for the powerful house we are… finally. Your husband will be the great Ser Jaime Lannister. Upon returning to King's Landing he will renounce the Kingsgaurd and take his rightful position as heir of Casterly Rock. When this has been achieved and your title has been confirmed with a child, I will send further information about what you must do. Our reputation rests in your hands. This act will light the way for our family. Do your duty.

Your father,

Rightful Lord of House Hightower.

That man would just not get over the fact this his 'birthright' had been taken from him! I wasn't surprised I had been forced into marriage to 'restore his honour', but to Jaime Lannister!? It was absurd!

"Are you alright, my lady?" Jon Snow asked. At that point, I realised I was shaking with rage… or maybe I was just that tired. But before I went to bed tonight I would be talking with my- future husband.

"Would you show me Jaime Lannister quarters, please Jon?" He was obviously confused but agreed regardless- probably wanting to know what would happen.

I pounded on the door, letter in hand. To my surprise, it wasn't Jaime that opened the door, rather his poisonous twin. Great! Another family member!

"Your Grace," I said, stopping myself from barging past, and bowed low. She regarded me with distaste, she pursued her lips and raised an eyebrow turning to face her brother.

"Think of it Jaime." She said softly before sweeping out of the room.

"May I help you, my lady?" Jaime asked obviously wanting to do anything but. I stormed in; "Please come in, make yourself comfortable…" He said sarcastically.

"Did. You. Know?" I demanded angrily.

"Did I know…" He paused and I watched him carefully, "That Robert was fat? I had a small inkling, now that you mention it." I was sick to death of his sarcasm, of his glib words.

"Did you KNOW!?" I screamed, pushing the letter into his chest. "Was that why you would not stop talking to me? Was it some big joke? Seduce her before the wedding day? How can you pretend to be so charming?" I admit, I was livid, but when his smile dropped so did my anger. Just for a moment, I wondered if this was something he was being forced into. If he was as clueless as I.

Jaime, despite his sarcasm and distaste for… well, everything had become a friend. Or at least a close acquaintance. No doubt, this mocking was because of my fathers 'shame'. I should have expected no less from a Lannister.

"I guess mine hasn't quite made it yet, although Casterly Rock is a little further than… wherever it is you live. And I wonder what the old man threaten me with? Couldn't be my life…" And as if he remembered I was in the room he glanced up at me. "So… How has your father bribed mine? We all know you aren't exactly in favour with the real Hightowers. What could your father possibly offer mine?" He wasn't curious, he was cruel and bitter. I could hear it in his voice. I laughed, and it was just as bitter as he was.

"A good match? I guess I could see how you might think that. I mean, if you don't produce a male heir, and quickly, some misfortunate accident won't occur. Hell, even after my duties are complete I might meet one anyway. That's all a woman has anyways, her duties. That's my aim in life, open my legs to some lord and hope a fat boy pops out. You think my father would share anything with me? I'm just a girl, remember. Now, if you will excuse me, my lord, I have to go sow or something." I curtseyed stiffly and left. Not only was it a brilliant end to my night- and probably any friendship I had had with Jaime- but a great start to my betrothal, I thought cynically.

Jaime Point of View:

After Nora left I spent the next hours letting my father's inevitable threat consume me. Of course, nothing that might threaten the family legacy, so what could it be? No plan jumped out at me, but I was not cunning nor manipulative- or at least not as much as Tywin Lannister.

Tyrion would know! He was the only man able to match Tywin's cruel intelligence. It wasn't as if I hated the girl, she was the only woman outside of my family I could talk to without bile rising… but Cersei is the only woman I could love- literally and figuratively. I hadn't told my twin, my love, her rage would unimaginable and directed at a girl how obviously did not want this marriage either. Which kind of hurt...? Why wouldn't she want me? Hopefully, Cersei would never know. It was early morning now; servants were beginning to wander around. As I neared the library a servant boy handed me the letter.

"It is from your lord father. I was told to give it to you immediately." I nodded, and he ran away- forgetting to bow.

Jaime,

It is time you stop this nonsense and leave the Kingsgaurd. You will move back to Casterly Rock and finally, learn how to run our households successfully. Nora of House Hightower will be your wife, for the sake of our house. It cannot fail; I will explain when you arrive at King's Landing- after your wedding, I will escort you back to Casterly Rock. And since the future of our house has never motivated you before, perhaps the future of your brother will. I understand he will be visiting the Wall soon, and that is a horribly dangerous place, is it not?

You will do this, or you will regret it- as will that girl.

Tywin Lannister.

Ah, father! Always so affectionate. Of course, he would bring Tyrion in, but to stake my choice on the life of a stranger was unusual. Perhaps he overestimated my compassion. Would protect my brother, I would always protect my brother. As he knew too well, it was often the Lannisters that were the cruellest to him. I was probably the worst, he did not know the truth about Tysha. And I hoped he never would.

"Jaime? What's wrong? You're near a library! Something must have gone terribly wrong!" My little brother joked.

"I'm going to be married." He visibly blanched.

Word had finally reached Cersei's ears; I knew after she summoned me to the solar where we normally broke our fast.

"How could you do this!? You said you loved me!?" She whispered angrily, not daring to shout. "I need you, Jaime, you are my other half." Her eyes plead with me, and I wanted to kiss her there.

"Father threatened to kill Tyrion!" I protested, her eyes flashed with anger.

"Your point? That parasite killed our mother, he deserves nothing less." She snapped, pushing me away.

"You can't blame Tyrion for that. That is not the point, you are the only woman I will ever love." I pulled her tight to me and kissed her. She ripped herself out of my arms.

"Go kiss your whore!" She said spitefully.

'You are my half; I don't want her. I will not kiss her, nor love her. Ever. Come on Cersei, can you really besmirch me?" She hesitated, and that was all I needed. My sweet sister, my half, my everything, gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Nora learns the name of her betrothed, and he doesn't take it too well. Neither does his sister.


End file.
